The red blood prince
by mysterious guy
Summary: Being a gangster in Japan and serving ramens to earn money, Naruto works double time to earn a living and eventually crosses paths with a hunk and a princess. But what happens if later on, he'll be announced as the only biological lost son of a queen?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Blood Prince

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Race**

One day, in one of the streets of Tokyo, Japan, certain teenage Japanese was delivering his homemade ramens to his favorite customers. He was famous by the name Uzumaki, Naruto. Naruto lived in a simple life with his uncle and having a ramen restaurant as his living business.

Naruto was about to supply the last order using his two-wheeled motorbike when someone block him from doing so. There, a guy at the center of the road with spiky raven hair with blue eyes was standing beside his own shining yellow motor scooter. This guy was well-known throughout Japan because of his gorgeous looks, hot appearance and popular status in life. His name? Uchiha Susuke...

"Hey, Naruto! Want to challenge me in motocross?" the guy dared.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know my name?" Naruto replied half-shouting.

"God! You don't know me? Tch. How lame could this child be? I'm the famous Uchiha, Susuke"

"Oh! The pretty boy" Naruto mocked

"Hn. So what do you say?"

"Let's go but on one condition"

"What condition?" Susuke asked suspiciously

"The winner will have all the customers so obviously after this, if I win, you have to work in my restaurant"

After minutes of silent thinking, Susuke finally answered his deal,

"Okay, call!"

After their short dealings, the two of them proceed to the rocky grounds of Mount Fuji to where their motor race would supposedly be held. They geared up both their individual motors. Naruto's red while Susuke's his own yellow bike. Few people started to gather around them to witness their fight. The rule was easy, first to finish the three lap race wins. As soon as they finished preparing both their rides and themselves, the two of them went to the starting line.

One.

Two..

Three...

And the racing flag was waved signaling that the race had begun. The others tried to put on their bets of who they think would win among the two.

On the first turn and as well as the second turn, Susuke came in first. People who were on his side were definite that he would win since Naruto was far behind. To their dismay, in the third/final turn which supposedly is the lap that would decide whether Naruto or Susuke won, the latter fell asleep along the road confident that he would still win even though he took a short nap. Unfortunately, when he woke up, Naruto already passed him and was nearing himself at the finish line. Susuke, meanwhile, panicked and quickly mounted on his motor. As fast and as swift as he could, he raced to the final end hoping to catch Naruto. It was a close fight but in the end, Naruto won which made him laugh out loud while Susuke stayed in one corner crying.

Naruto noticed him at the far side and decided to go to him.

"So, a deal's a deal. Do you agree working with me in my restaurant?" Naruto reminded him.

"It may decrease my reputation but our deal's a deal so I agree if..."

"If what?!"

"I'll agree if I'll work as your manager"

"Manager?! I win here so how about my assistant then?"

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll work as your assistant manager but I should have day-offs"

"You're asking way too much" Naruto complained

"Then I won't-"

"Okay! Okay! So, from now on then, you work as my assistant manager"

When the two of them were done discussing and confirming about their previous little agreement, Naruto and Susuke went back to the city proper. Before Uchiha could excuse himself to go back to his house since it was already late in the afternoon, Naruto invited him over to his restaurant to celebrate and have a little party.

"Hey, Susuke, why don't you come over to the restaurant for a while? I want to have a little party over there just the two of us and so that you would also know what place would you be working at tomorrow"

"Sure" he agreed

Now, using each of their motorcycles, they went to Naruto's ramen restaurant. They celebrated, had fun, drunk and fell asleep. It was already morning the next day; the sun was already glimmering into Susuke's handsome face when he woke up. He scanned every detail of the place and saw that Naruto was still deep in slumber. He decided not to wake him up as he slowly glides out of the restaurant, unto his motorcycle parked just outside and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Blood Prince

CHAPTER TWO

First Day of School

School days were fast approaching, after working real hard in his restaurant; it was time for Naruto to now work out with his studies. The next day, Naruto woke up early so as not to be late on his new school, Konoha High.

Upon arriving to the said school, Naruto was surprised to see how big it was.

"Wow! This school is really big and elegant. I bet most of my classmates here are rich. It's really high. Cool! And it's wide too. Awesome!" he praised.

KRIIING!!!!

Naruto was still scrutinizing the whole place when the bell suddenly rang. He hurriedly went find his room after hearing the buzzer. As he reached his room, the whole area was already filled with different people but one particular pink-haired beauty caught his eye. She was sitting on the far side holding a book and her fancy Parker pen.

Naruto, seeing the seat beside her vacant, immediately went to sit right next to her. But a handsome boy with long raven hair named Nejie beat him to it. So, without a choice, he looked for another seat pouting.

When he was already at his chair and the others too, their teacher Shizune stepped inside the room.

"Good morning class," she greeted her dear students

"Good morning ma'am" they replied

"As you all know, this is your first day with new classmates, am I not correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So, who got the courage to step here, in front and introduce their selves?"

Obviously and as usual, the one who first raised his hand is...

"Okay, Naruto! The floor is yours"

Naruto went in front and started presenting himself. He told them everything about himself, his life and etc. Next to him were Ten-Ten, Sora, Shikumaro, Cho-Chi, Hinata and Ino. The last two people who haven't announced themselves yet are, of course, the pink girl and the silhouette.

But the teacher didn't give them a chance since after Ino took her seat; she immediately went into teaching them her subject. Nevertheless, Naruto looking at the two confusingly, he raised his hands.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Won't they introduce themselves?" he said pointing at the two sitting at the corner.

"They don't need to because I expect everyone to know them, yes?"

Everyone nodded except for ... You already guessed it.

"Well, I don't" Naruto crossed his arms as he pursed his lips.

"OMG! You don't know them? They are the Prince Nejie and Princess Sakura of South Korea and China respectively"

"Oh" the only word that came out his mouth as he took a seat realizing something.

Dismissal time....

"Uzumaki, Naruto right?" one of his classmates asked

"Yes?"

"Hey, wanna play basketball with us?"

"S-sure! Let's go!" he uttered, punching his other hand.

In the basketball court, some of his classmates were already there in their jerseys. After picking out the people in his team, the game started with a whistle. Naruto was about to grabbed the ball in his hands when someone abruptly stepped in-front of him and stole it. Everyone stopped. Naruto was confused why until the guy in-front of him turned to face him... Uchiha, Susuke.

"You and I need to talk"

"But can't you see I'm in the middle of the game?" Naruto angrily answered him.

"Hn. You call this a game? You're barely even winning"

"Stop teasing me, idiot!" But before Naruto could go back to the game, he was pulled by Susuke on the hand. He tried to protest until he breaks free. He ran back to the court but was caught up by him again. Leaving him with no choice, he carried Naruto on his shoulders.

When they were already far from the people and the noise of the school, Susuke started telling him what he wants.

"I want you to join the group-"

"No way!"

"You must or I will kill your uncle"

"Go ahead and kill him if you want. Anyway, it wouldn't be me who'll be thrown in jail"

"I won't work in your restaurant anymore"

"No! Okay, I'm in"

"Tch. You're really foolish, aren't you? Only thinking for yourself and not others"

After they talked, Susuke retreated himself and so does Naruto. But when he reached back the court, it was already empty. So, without anything to do, he went straight home.

* * *

Please review


End file.
